The More the Merrier 2010: Adults Only!
by The Hurricane 13
Summary: For the first time, the Suite Life writers have come together to bring you a range of dark and sexy stories guaranteed to get your blood pumping just in time for the holiday season. So get ready to read, write and review! See Ch 1 for more details.
1. The Ghost of Christmas Future by H13

**(Author's Note: Welcome to the "More the Merrier 2010: Adult's Only" edition. The T-rated version of this same collection is available on Snapplelinz's profile.**

_**The rules of this year's holiday collection are pretty straightforward:**_

_**1) You can write about any theme and any holiday celebrated between the months of November through to January.**_

_**2) Each story submitted this year must be a oneshot. There is no limit on word length. If you have multiple parts to your fic, you can create a page break at the end of each part in your oneshot to indicate that there is a new part to the story.**_

_**3) If you have any queries about the collection or stories you wish to submit, you can send them to Snapplelinz, The Hurricane 13 or Lodylodylody. Just be sure to set up a docx connection with either one of us when it comes to submitting stories.**_

**I look forward to seeing this year's entries. Without further adeu, I give you the first entry in this year's collection. Enjoy.)**

* * *

**_The Ghost of Christmas Future by The Hurricane 13_**

* * *

On the cold, dark, deserted streets of Boston, young Cody Martin walked alone in the snow, his gloved hands buried deep in the pockets of his thick, white jacket. It was a little after 10:00pm and he had just finished helping his boss, Wayne Wormser, close up the Paul Revere Mini Mart for the holidays. It had been a busy day as lots of people did their last minute shopping before the big family dinners that would come the following day. Cody was supposed to be off and didn't usually work the late shift, but agreed to come in and help Wayne with the rush. The shop was only a block away from the Tipton Hotel where Cody lived with his mother and brother. Cody was a little nervous. Although he'd walked this route many times before and later at night, he'd never done it alone. He'd always had friends with him or, at the very least, his brother. The movie theater Cody and his friends frequented was just on the other side of the Mini Mart. Something else was different about this night, too. Cody was being followed.

The blonde teenager thought he heard something behind him, but when he turned to look, no one was there. He turned and started to hurry a little faster toward the hotel, but was grabbed from behind by a large man who placed his dirty, worn glove over Cody's mouth and dragged him into the alley behind a dumpster. Once he figured they were out of sight, the man whispered in the boy's ear, "Empty your pockets, kid." With his free hand, the man pulled out a knife and flicked the long, shiney blade out. "Unless you want a hole in your throat that is." Terrified, Cody did as he was told and reached slowly into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet and then into his front pockets, emptying out the remaining cash and loose change, and tossed it all onto the snow covered ground. The man loosened his grip on Cody as he started to bend over to pick the items up. Cody took the opportunity to struggle free. The man started to reach for him, but Cody kicked him hard and swift between the legs and started to run. The tears streaming from his eyes as he ran as fast and as hard as he could down the alley were turning into icicles in the freezing winter air. As Cody reached the sidewalk and rounded the corner, a patch of ice caused him to slip. He fell hard, his head hitting the concrete. The sharp pain dazed Cody as he struggled to get up. The world started to spin as Cody stumbled forward, but he was too late. The man had already recovered.

The man shoved Cody down and grabbed him by the foot. The boy was too dizzy and confused to cry. He could faintly feel the wetness in his hair through the burning pain of sidewalk salt in the wound on the back of his head. The man dragged Cody back to their previous spot behind the dumpster and stood over the boy victorious. He pulled out his knife and showed it to his fallen prey, kneeling over the teenager's stomach and leaning over so they could see each other face to face. "I like to watch people's faces, look into their eyes as they die," the man said. His stringy black hair framing his dirty, bearded face and fog pouring out from between his yellow and brown teeth with every word. Then, he plunged the knife into Cody's chest. Cody cried out in horror, but couldn't sustain it for long. He gasped for breath as his lung filled with blood. The pain overtook him as his breaths got shorter and quicker. The man leaned forward, closer and look directly into Cody's eyes which were wide with fear. Tears rolled down the boy's soft face. The man leaned in even closer and licked the tears from Cody's left cheek. He whispered in the dying boy's ear, "My name's Eric. I hope you have a merry Christmas." Eric laughed. Then, as Cody took his final breath, Eric kissed him on the lips.

* * *

Eric sat as still as he could in the dingy, smoke filled basement. A joint in one hand, the other gripping the arm of the chair he sat in. It was Christmas Day and Eric's friend, Tommy was using a home made tattoo kit to brand the letters "CM" into Eric's right arm at the bottom of a list of about 19 other initials that ran from the top of his shoulder to his elbow. "Another one, eh, Eric?" Tommy asked, pausing to take a drink of his beer and hit off of Eric's joint. "That makes twenty."

"Yeah, this one was different though. He was young," Eric said. "Couldn't have been a day over sixteen. I feel kinda bad."

"You shouldn't. You got your money and he got a free trip to Heaven." Tommy let out a laugh at his own joke, but Eric didn't think it was funny.

"I suppose..."

* * *

When Eric sat down for dinner that evening, alone in his cluttered, cold apartment, he continued thinking about the young boy from the night before. He tried to forget about it, but the images of the other 19 victims started filling his head. He started feeling nauseated and went to the bathroom to throw up. When he returned to the kitchen, he was met with a horrifying sight, young Cody Martin leaning against the wall.

"Oh, hey, Eric." The boy said as if they'd been friends forever.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Eric inspected the ghost. The clothes were the same as from the night before, the hole in the white jacket was surrounded by dark red blood stains. The hair on the back of the boy's hair was also matted together and stained with blood. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Eric shouted.

"But that would ruin the fun," Cody smiled. "Don't worry, Eric. You're in no real danger. I'm not even real."

Eric pulled the gun he kept in the waistband of his pants and fired at the boy, emptying the clip. The bullets just passed right through and hit the wall on the other side. "WHAT ARE YOU?" Eric squealed.

"You could say I'm the ghost of Christmas future. A manifestation of your subconcious," Cody said as he started moving toward his killer. "I'm here to show you the wrong of your ways." Eric backed away, through the kitchen and out the sliding glass door onto the balcony. Cody walked calmly right through the door as if it weren't even there. "Come on, Eric. It's not all bad. I get my life back and you get a free trip to hell."

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?" Eric screamed. Cody ignored him and stepped closer. Eric pinned himself against the guard rail. He looked over the edge. Fifteen floors down, the snow covered sidewalk looked up at him. He felt the warmth in his pants as he peed them in fear.

"I hope you have a merry Christmas," Cody said as he suddenly lunged forward and shoved Eric. The man slipped and stumbled backward over the rail and began his free fall. Eric blacked out as the sidewalk rushed toward him.

* * *

The shock of the fall jolted Eric out of his sleep and he sat straight up in the bed in panic. He was soaked with sweat despite there being no heat in his tiny apartment and his bed reeked of urine. Disoriented and still recovering from his apparent nightmare, he got up and stumbled into the bathroom to wash his face. While looking in the mirror, he noticed that his newest tattoo, "CM" was missing. Confused, he went back into the kitchen and walked out onto the balcony. It was night out and a gentle snow was falling. He looked down the street. On the cold, dark, deserted streets of Boston, young Cody Martin walked alone in the snow, his gloved hands buried deep in the pockets of his thick, white jacket...

* * *

**(AN: Hope you enjoyed reading that as much as I enjoyed writing it. I have to give a lot of the credit for this story to someone else though. This story is based on a very short story called "Manhattan" written by a friend of mine named Colby Corino. His version was a lot shorter and I took it and adapted it and expaned it into what you see above. I just wanted to give credit where it's due. If you're interested in reading the original, let me know and I'll link you. Thanks again for reading and please review.)**


	2. Unopened Box by James Doyle

**Unopened Box**

**By**

**James Doyle**

* * *

Winter break began for Seven Seas High, and the Martin twins returned to Boston, with Zack's girlfriend Maya in tow. Over Christmas Eve and Christmas Day, Zack's parents Carey and Kurt had, at long last, the opportunity to meet the charming young lady they'd heard so much about.

The next day, Zack and Maya bid the rest of the Martin family farewell, and made their way toward Vermont, where Carey had agreed to let Zack stay with Maya and her uncle at his cabin. Travel proved slow-going on the last leg of the journey, as a winter storm had blown in, making the narrow county road along which the cabin lay all but impassible.

"We're here," announced Maya.

"How can you tell?" asked Zack, too worried about not wrecking Esteban's borrowed 1972 Mercury Comet to be concerned with their actual destination.

"That was my uncle's tacky woodchuck mailbox you just ran over," explained Maya.

"Oh," Zack replied sheepishly. "Right, turning us around."

Through a complicated ballet of skids and spins, Zack managed to bring the vehicle to the top of the steep driveway. Once there, he lost traction again, and the vehicle came to an abrupt but safe stop in a snow drift.

"Sorry," apologized Zack. "Not my best parking job ever."

"No worries," assured Maya. "The important thing is we made it in one piece."

Zack nodded, and he and Maya grabbed their overnight bags and prepared to make a mad dash.

"One...two...three!" counted Zack, at which point he and Maya made their way to the cabin as quickly as they could trudge. Thankfully, Maya's uncle was in the habit of leaving the front door unlocked, so she didn't have to worry about fumbling for the key. Once inside, the two teens looked like a pair of Yeti, and quickly dusted themselves off.

"Sure is cold in here," observed Zack, the condensation from his breath forming a cloud in front of his face.

"Uncle Jim must not be here yet," deduced Maya.

"We should get a fire started," suggested Zack.

"Oh, right," agreed Maya, who manipulated a nearby thermostat, then flipped a switch that ignited the gas logs in the fireplace.

Zack scoffed. "Rustic cabin, huh?"

Maya shrugged. "I'm from New York. This is about as rustic as it gets for me."

Zack nodded. "Fair enough. Let's get settled into our rooms."

"You know," mused Maya. "I seriously doubt Uncle Jim will be in tonight."

"You know that for a fact?" argued Zack.

"Think about it," countered Maya, "We barely made it here with our butts intact."

"Yeah," Zack conceded solemnly. "In that case, I hope he's okay."

"I'm sure he'll be fine," assured Maya.

Zack nodded, and followed his girlfriend up the stairs. Just past the top of the stairs lay the master bedroom, a spacious room with its own fireplace, and a picture window that would look out over the mountains if not for the white-out conditions they were now experiencing. The centerpiece of the room was the Jabba the Hut-sized canopy bed.

"Pretty swank," complimented Zack.

"I thought you'd like it," accepted Maya.

"You know," offered Zack after a moment's contemplation, "I could just let you have this room and sleep in one of the other ones."

"Zack," argued Maya, "We're both adults here."

The blond young man shot her an incredulous look.

"Okay, not quite," conceded Maya. "But close enough." Maya stepped closer and took him by the hands. "I trust you."

Zack nodded in agreement. After shedding their outerwear, the young couple headed downstairs. Once Zack had prepared a pot of hot chocolate, he joined his girlfriend on the sofa in front of the downstairs fireplace, where they snuggled together, wrapping themselves in a blanket.

For once in his life, the elder of the Martin twins had nothing to say. No words could express the joy they both felt at that moment, save perhaps for a sentiment Zack had expressed early in their acquaintance.

_"I could spend the rest of my life in your arms," declared Zack._

Zack had uttered those words at a time when, as Maya so aptly noted, the rest of their life seemed but a fleeting moment, as they risked dying of asphyxiation aboard the old Soviet death-trap London Tipton used to contain her obscene overabundance of shoes (they both wondered why she bothered to hang onto them, considering she rarely wore a pair more than twice).

Alas, that moment had passed, as thanks to a set of batteries Woody had been bogarting the whole time, and the instructions of Zack's brother Cody, he and Maya lived to tell about the experience. And yet, once it seemed that he and Maya had not a few, but thousands of moments to live, his desire remained undiminished to spend as many of them as he could in the arms of the Gothamite beauty.

And now, here they were, almost four mouths later, their friendship having blossomed into a romance as Zack had hoped (and Maya had as well, as she later admitted). They'd been the four most incredible months of the young man's life. It was then he realized that he did indeed have something to say. It was something he'd been waiting for some time for the right moment to say. And now he realized that that perfect moment was upon him.

"Maya," began Zack.

"Yes, Zack," Maya answered softly.

"There's something I need to tell you," declared Zack.

"Please, you know you can tell me," prompted Maya.

"It's something I've only ever said to one other girl," continued Zack. "Looking back, I'm not so sure I knew what it meant back then. But I know now. Maya, of all the girls I've met, only you have made me want to give up my old ways to be someone worthy of you. The greatest joy in my life has been putting you first." Zack swallowed hard. "Maya...I love you."

Maya sat in stunned silence for a moment. She had suspected that this declaration was soon to come, but its arrival surprised her nonetheless. She took a deep breath, then responded.

"I...I love you, too, Zack," declared Maya.

With that, Zack could no longer contain himself, and drew his love as tightly into his arms as he possibly could, gently stroking her long brown hair as he held her cheek to his.

"Well, I don't see what could possibly top that," declared Zack as they finally released one another. "It's been a long day. What do you say we get some rack time?"

"Dibs on the bathroom," called Maya.

"It's all yours," granted Zack.

As the love of his life headed up the stairs, Zack began to wonder if he should kick himself for missing the opportunity to make his move. Ultimately, he scolded himself for that thought. After all, Maya meant so much more to him than that. For once, he could be content simply to have someone special in his life.

Deciding to save the shower for morning, Zack performed his bedtime ritual at the kitchen sink, and then headed for the bedroom. He discovered a surprise as he arrived, for he found Maya waiting for him, instead of in the shower where he expected her.

"Wow, that was quick," marveled Zack.

"Oh, I'm not quite ready to go to sleep just yet," Maya remarked mischievously.

"Maya, what's going on here?" asked Zack, not quite reading the signals she was giving him.

"I have a confession to make," announced Maya.

Zack nodded. "Go ahead."

"We'll be spending New Years with my Uncle Jim," continued Maya, "But he won't be in until Tuesday."

"I see," acknowledged Zack. "So you brought me here so we could be alone?"

Maya nodded. "I know Christmas was yesterday, but I have a special present for you, Zack."

"What is it?" asked Zack.

Maya smiled as she pointed to the plastic ribbon stuck to the belt that held her bathrobe shut. It became obvious to Zack what Maya intended to give him.

"Maya, are you sure about this?" cautioned Zack.

"Don't you want me?" asked Maya.

"Yes," admitted Zack after a moment's contemplation. "Yes, I want you, Maya. I want you so badly I can taste it. But I don't want you to rush into something you're not ready for."

"I'm ready, Zack," assured Maya. "You're the one for me. I've known it for some time now."

The petite brunette walked closer, then took her boyfriend's hands and placed them on her belt.

"Unwrap me," beckoned Maya.

Zack needed no further encouragement, and slowly and lovingly untied the strap. With that, Maya shrugged her shoulders back and allowed the garment to fall to the floor. As she stood completely nude before him, Zack couldn't help but pause to take in that which he beheld for the first time. She was all lean muscle; not an ounce of fat anywhere on her body. Her breasts were perfectly round, and while not enormous, quite substantial on her small frame. Cautiously, Zack allowed his eyes to wander downward to her groin, where her dark brown pubic hair, the same color as that on her head, had been trimmed into a narrow landing strip.

"You're magnificent," declared Zack, nearly breathless.

"Touch me," begged Maya, taking a seat on the bed.

The young man got on his knees in front of his lover, reaching out and placing his hands upon her womanly mounds. Contemplating for a moment how warm and soft they felt in his hands, he then began to squeeze and caress them, ever so gently. The young woman began to take slow, deep breaths, at the same time savoring and bracing herself over against the unfamiliar, yet exquisite sensations of her lover's touch. With some hesitation, he then drew one of her breasts into his mouth, fastening his tongue around her hard nipple, suckling and gently flicking it.

"Oh my!" cried Maya, not expecting the intensity of it.

After a few moments, Zack released the peak in his mouth, slowly and circuitously kissing his way over to the other one. Satisfied that he'd surveyed that territory, the teen kissed his way up his lover's chest and neck, nibbling gently on her ear, then back across her face until their lips met.

Once he'd arrived, the two younger lovers wasted no time in parting their lips, expressing their passion for one another in an elaborate dance of their tongues. As they kissed, Zack gently traced his finger along Maya's spine, causing her to coo into his mouth, followed by a gasp of surprise and delight as he gently squeezed her right buttock.

At that point, they both needed to come up for air, and rested upon one another's foreheads as they panted.

"I love you so much," declared Zack as he caught his breath.

"I love you more," reciprocated Maya as she caught hers.

Having reaffirmed their love for one another, Zack felt at liberty to explore the most intimate of places. Gently caressing his girlfriend's virgin box, he summoned up the courage to move a finger into her. Maya, for her part, found it difficult for her brain to process the notion of allowing the young man she loved into that place no one, save for herself, had ventured.

Soon thereafter, any such philosophical thoughts gave way to pure enjoyment of allowing her man to pleasure her. Warm shivers moved throughout her body as her gorgeous blond lover pushed her buttons in ways she never imagined possible. Somehow, he knew he how to bring her repeatedly to the edge, only to back down. Part of her wanted him to allow her this release, but the better part of her wanted his physical expression of his love for her to continue as long as possible.

Luckily for Maya, Zack was far from finished. Not removing his finger, he descended upon his knees, spread her thighs farther apart, and moved his face toward her nethers. Beginning with a series of small kisses, he soon switched to his tongue, tracing intricate patterns inside and around her warm, wet love canal. As waves of pleasure pulsated from her core and throughout her body, she wondered at first where he'd learned to do that to her, but then decided she didn't need to know. Instead, she relished the thought that the boy's talented tongue was hers, and hers alone.

"No," impeded Maya just as she was about to reach her climax. "Not yet."

Zack knew instinctively what she wanted, and was beyond happy to give it the way she wanted it. Thus, he obeyed when she signaled him back to the bed, where she attacked his lips once more, and tasted her boyfriend's distinctive flavor mixed with the taste of her own juices. As they kissed, she rolled his tank top upward, until they finally had to break apart so she could raise it above his head and toss it aside.

Once she'd accomplished this, she playfully pushed him down on the bed, then kissed his lips briefly before slowly kissing her way down his neck and onto his chest. Zack had done amazing things to Maya's nipples, and she sought to return the favor as she gently suckled on them.

"Holy crud," groaned Zack.

As Maya made her way down to the waistband of Zack's boxers, she paused, then produced something out of the bedstand.

"Oh crap," she exclaimed. "I almost forgot."

Maya set the item aside, then began pulling at her boyfriend's boxers. He raised his legs so she could pull them off and toss them aside, leaving him naked as the day he was born, as she was. It was then she saw, for the first time, her lover's hard member, standing erect like a flagpole. Cautiously, she took the organ in her hand, stroking it a few times to get a feel for it.

"Not too much of that," cautioned Zack. "I don't want to finish too soon."

Maya nodded, and retrieved the item she'd produced from the bedstand. She tore the packet open, and slowly and lovingly unfurled the condom onto her boyfriend's manhood. She then climbed under the sheets, with Zack following suit. The two lovers moved closer together, sharing one final kiss before the moment of truth.

"I want you on top," specified Maya.

Having no objections whatsoever to that plan, Zack slowly and carefully rolled over and laid his chest upon Maya's breasts, until their faces came together, and his member hung just outside of its target.

"Take me," commanded Maya.

Zack nodded, and found her entrance with the tip of his member. As he began to enter her, he felt some resistance. Finding permission to proceed in her brown eyes, he pushed forward until the obstruction gave way. Maya winced slightly at the intrusion, causing Zack to halt.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," assured Maya. "Keep going."

Zack obliged, penetrating his young lover ever so slowly, savoring every part of the incomparably tight, warm, wet place in which he now found himself. He was now completely inside of her, and kissed her softly to commemorate the occasion.

"Do you like your present?" asked Maya.

"I love it," answered Zack. "I love you."

"I love you," replied Maya.

With that, Zack withdrew almost all the way, then entered her once again. The young Bostonian made love to his angel from New York in slow, even strokes. All the while, he watched her eyes, changing what he did ever so slightly to bring as much wonder and joy into them as he could.

"Oh gosh, yes!" cried Maya as Zack's love for her traveled through the bridge between them and set fire to her nervous system.

The newly-deflowered young woman kissed her lover once more, who began to think she was trying to suck him in, both through her mouth and her vagina. The awareness of time slipped away from both of them as they became lost in the pure joy of being joined together as closely as two human being possibly could. Eventually, they lost track of where the one ended and the other began, and every wave of pleasure was something they felt together.

After what seemed like a blessed eternity, the time for their lovemaking to come to a spectacular end approached.

"I'm so close," panted Maya between moans. "Make me come, Zack."

Wanting more than anything to give the one he loved her climax, he began to thrust harder and faster. Barely a sound could be heard as an orgasm swept over Maya. Her vaginal muscles told the story her vocal cords could not, which served to bring Zack over the edge as well.

"Oh...Maya," he cried as he emptied prodigious amounts of his seed into her.

As they came back to reality, the two of them lay still for a few moments, kissing tenderly. Finally, Zack's member began to soften, and slipped out of its own accord. Reluctantly, Zack rolled off of Maya. Seeing the mischievous grin on her face, however, he knew she had one more surprise in store.

"Last one into the shower makes breakfast," challenged Maya, causing Zack to chase after her, playfully struggling as they stumbling into the shower.

"What do you say we call it a draw and make breakfast together?" suggested Zack.

"Deal," agreed Maya as she turned on the hot water.

The two lovers began soaping each other up, washing away the remnants of their lovemaking. However, they found the look and feel of one another's hot, wet bodies too much to bear; particularly Zack, whose one-eyed soldier stood at attention once again. They embraced once again, and kissed deeply and passionately, at which point Zack's shaft came precariously close to Maya's core.

This proved only a temporary problem, however, as Maya had clearly anticipated this possibility, producing another condom from the towel stand just outside the shower. She suited her boyfriend up, then gently guided him into her.

The two of them laughed at the strange squeaking noises their wet bodies made moving against each other as they made love a second time that night. Maya braced herself using the grab-bars as Zack pressed her against the back wall with his pelvis. She had experienced his tenderness and sweet caress a few moments ago when she'd given him her virginity. Now an experienced lover, she wanted to feel his power and speed.

Zack was only too happy to oblige as he thrust into his love as hard and fast as he could without hurting her. Evidently, he'd found just the right rhythm, as each thrust sent spasms throughout his girlfriend's body, causing her to moan softly but audibly, and her knees to buckle.

They both knew neither of them would last long at this rate, so they continued to meet each other's thrusts until Maya felt an explosion building deep within her. After a few more strokes, she allowed it to rock her universe once again. This caused her to milk Zack for all he was worth, and he struggled to remain upright as he emptied himself into the condom yet again.

"Oh, gosh," panted Zack, leaning on a wall for support as he pulled out. "I wasn't expecting an encore."

Maya chuckled. "Guess I'm full of surprises, huh?"

"I'll say," agreed Zack.

"We really do need to get cleaned up, though," regretted Maya. "I'm exhausted."

"Oh man, me too," concurred Zack.

The two lovers toweled each other off, then climbed back into bed.

"We did it," said Zack, still processing the whole experience. "We made love."

"Yes," confirmed Maya.

"When you said you had a special gift, I wasn't expecting your virginity," commented Zack.

Maya rolled to face her boyfriend, then kissed him.

"I've known for a long time that I wanted you to be my first," revealed Maya.

"And maybe your only," added Zack.

"I hope so," said Maya.

"I love you," declared Zack, one last time for the evening.

"I love you, too," reciprocated Maya. "Happy Boxing Day."

"You too," responded Zack.

With that, the two teenage lovers drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

Zack and Maya came to know one another very well in the time before her Uncle Jim arrived (and even a time or two while he was there). They returned to the ship a short time later, closer and more in love than they'd ever been. The supervision aboard the ship made it difficult to maintain the level to which their relationship had attained, but with some creativity, and a little help from friends, they managed.

What ultimately became of Zack and Maya is another story. Suffice to say, December 26 would always be a special day for them. It was apt that that day was Boxing Day, as it was the day Maya had allowed Zack, the one she loved, for the first time ever, to open her box.

**The End**

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_


	3. Once a Troublemaker by Chicas

**A/N – This story takes place when the twins are eight years old. This is before they lived at the Tipton so bare that in mind as you read it! ^_^**

**

* * *

**

**Once a Troublemaker, Always a Hero**

**By: Chicas**

**

* * *

**

Christmas…

It's the one holiday I just can't stand. Most eight year olds think of it as the day to live every other day for, but I view it in a far different light. I mean, just think about it. It's a holiday where only the good kids get presents, simply for being good. My brother, Cody, will be getting presents no doubt. However I, Zack Martin, am not quite as lucky.

Throughout the year, I get myself in a lot of trouble. It's just who I am and who I always will be. My parents always yell me for it, but I usually end up getting into trouble anyway. It's my life, not theirs. There is one person who they always use against me though. One threat that makes me look bad every time. Santa Claus…

That "jolly old fellow" had better change his tune. Leaving out children who are "naughty" will only make them act even worse. As soon as they become jealous of the toys other children around them have received, how do you expect them to act? Do you think it will make them act better come next year? Wrong! All that will happen is that these children will hate those trying to change their ways.

As a result of my thoughts, this year I have written a strongly worded letter for Santa Claus himself. I don't think I've ever spent so much time on anything involving a pencil and a piece of paper in my life. He needs to hear the views that I, and so many other children around the world, share.

"Merry Christmas Zack!" My little brother smiles at me upon waking up. I tend to wake up before him, but today is a huge exception. The only thing on my mind is delivering this letter. Therefore, sleeping can take the back seat for a while.

"It isn't even Christmas yet," I reply as I tuck my letter into a perfectly fitted envelope.

"Well it's Christmas Eve. Close enough, right?"

"Whatever. I'm going around the corner to the post office. If mom asks, just tell her I'll be back in a few," I inform my brother as I quickly exit the house. My mom would probably stop me if she were to know what I am up to, so I run out as fast as I could.

I sprint toward the post office, tightly gripping the envelope in my jacket pocket the entire time. Once I arrive there, I take in a deep breath. Time to give that fat guy a piece of my mind.

I make my way through the line and slip my envelope through the thin layer of glass to the woman behind it. After picking it up, she looks back at me. "You need to address and stamp this," She tells me with a smile as she passes it back over to me.

"Do you know Santa's address?" I ask her as I pick up the pen chained to the desk beside me.

The lady ladies smile begins to spread further across her face. "Oh it's for Santa. In that case, you don't need to do anything else," She speaks to me a little differently, as if I'm some child who she doesn't need to take seriously.

"Look, lady!" I snap at her as I slam my envelope on the table. "This letter isn't a joke! It needs to get to Santa tonight! So don't talk to me like I'm just a little kid and…" I yell as a loud noise stops me from continuing.

"Everyone put your hands up! This is a robbery!" A deep voice screams from the entryway. My lack of height and the amount of people in the post office make me unable to see who is behind the voice though.

Everyone begins to run around in fear while I quickly take cover behind a filing cabinet when given the chance. I don't know what's going on, but hiding is always the best way to be safe in any risky situation.

Once reaching the file cabinet, I peak out of the side and see the person at the entryway. My eyes widen as I look at the figure at the door. From his red attire to his big white beard, this person is none other than Santa Claus himself!

"I said put your fucking hands in the air!" Santa repeats as he pulls out a gun. Why would Santa want to shoot people? This isn't right. Isn't Santa a nice guy?

"Every last one of you have until the count of ten to get your asses out of hear before I blow your Goddamn heads off!" He growls as he begins to count. I stand up to exit when I realize that I left my letter at the desk. I still can't believe that this was the guy I wanted to receive presents from. Even if he were to give me a life of riches, I would not dare accept anything from this jerk.

I remain in my hiding spot as I stare down my letter. I no longer wish to let Santa read my request. He doesn't deserve to hear from me.

"Now, give me all the money you have back there!" He grumpily shouts as he walks toward the woman I was talking to before. She begins to tremble, but remains stationary. "Maybe you didn't hear me the first time," Santa raises his gun to the air. "GIVE ME ALL THE FUCKING MONEY!" Santa cries out as he shoots the ceiling.

After the woman runs into the back room, Santa looks down and sees my letter laying there. "Awww, how cute. A letter for me," He grins as he picks it up and begins to tear it open.

Once Santa touches my letter, I come running out of my hiding spot. "Get away from my letter!" I yelp as I push Santa from behind with all my might. Santa goes flying forward into the glass in front of him, shattering it as he flips over onto the floor on the other side of the desk.

I quickly hop over the desk and scoop up my letter. It's already drenched in the blood from Santa's head as a result of the glass smashing into it, but as long as the letter's back in my possession I could care less.

I look down at Santa with pure hatred. How could he do this? He could he lift up the hopes of so many kids and perform this kind of stunt?

After feeling a particular bodily urge, an idea forms in my mind as does a grin on my face. I unbutton my pants. After dropping my underwear, I aim at him. "This is for all the kids around the world that you have ruined," I whisper as I begin to pee on him. Finally, my young bladder has put itself to use.

After I relieve myself and, in turn, mark my revenge on Santa, the woman from before reenters with the money. At the sight of me standing before a bloody, wet Santa, she drops it. "Y-you saved us!" She states in shock. She stays a good distance from Santa, probably due to a fear of blood. I don't really see why blood is a scary thing though, especially when it's coming out from such a bad person.

I stuff my letter back into my pocket and hop over the desk. "Yeah, Santa deserved it. I always knew that he wasn't as nice as everyone thought," I reply. The lady then begins to giggle at my response. I'm not exactly sure why though.

I walk out of the post office as several police cars begin to surround the store.

"Hey, kid! What's going on in there?" One police officer shouts as he gets out from his car.

"Santa was trying to take the money from the post office, but I stopped him," I inform them.

They all have a similar, surprised reaction. "What'd you do to him?" A different officer asks.

"Well, he tried to read my letter and I didn't want him to. So I just pushed him really hard and he went into the glass and fell down!" I exclaim as I show them my bloody envelope.

"Move in!" The officer beside me commands the rest of them as they run into the post office. The commanding officer gets on his knees and smiles at me. "You know, kid, that was awfully brave of you. What's your name?"

"Zack Martin," I say with a smile on my face. I can't believe a policeman called me brave!

"Zack, how about I drive you home?" The policeman stands up.

"It's okay. I live right around the corner," I point out to him.

"Alright then Zack, I'll just walk you home. I want to tell your mom that you are a hero for what you did!" He smiles at me. I'm a hero for taking out Santa? This is just too cool!

After the policeman tells my mother about my heroic act, she begins to cry and tell me how much she loves me. Then she begins to yell at me for going out without telling her and points out other things that could have happened from my actions. I don't get why all the other possibilities matter to her though. They didn't even happen.

About an hour after I return home, the police officer calls us back. Apparently there was a $2000 dollar reward for stopping Santa. Who knew Santa was on their most wanted? "We're rich!" I jump up and down ecstatically.

Today started off as me being the kid who would get nothing on Christmas. Now, with Santa out of the picture, I will be the only one who gets a present. This truly is the best Christmas ever!


	4. Home for Christmas by Snapplelinz

**A/N: I've wanted to write this oneshot for weeks ago now and finally knuckled down and finished it. I hope you all enjoy this : )**

_Home For Christmas_

_By Snapplelinz_

_

* * *

_

Maddie's fingertips danced abstractedly across the surface of the marble kitchen counter top. She had just cleaned it 5 minutes ago for lack of something better to do with her time. Every where she turned in her condo was pristine down to the tee. That was because she rarely spent time in her apartment if she could help it, save to cook occasionally and to sleep even rarely.

Much of her life revolved around her job as a journalist at Vanity Fair. It hadn't been her first choice when she had graduated from Brown University nearly 5 years ago, having always possessed a deep desire to engage in serious journalism. But fashion journalism was a step in the right direction, or so she kept telling herself. Plus, it didn't hurt that the pay was good enough to afford a comfortable condo in the Back Bay Area of Boston just to be able to write about the importance of utilising purple as a fall colour in trendy clothing.

She made time occasionally for herself by going on shopping sprees along Newbury Street, hanging out with friends on the weekends and even dating from time to time. But it never really went anywhere with men, Maddie never expected it to. She had long ago ceased giving her heart to anyone that meant anything to her. Most days, she could live with that, persuading herself that a working girl like herself didn't have time for a commitment which outlasted the time it took to organise a Thanksgiving parade. But it got lonely sometimes, especially when she lay awake at night counting the dark spots on the ceiling like counting sheep to lull her to sleep.

Maddie would've probably gone insane if it hadn't been for her friendship with Zack Martin that she had maintained all these years. She had never expected to grow as close to another person as she had with him, considering that he was three years her junior. But Zack had proven time and time again that he could be trusted with something as delicate and often impenetrable as her heart. They lost touch for a while when Zack and Cody went aboard the S.S. Tipton for their sea school experience while Maddie had gone to Brown. But they managed to keep in touch through sporadic emails and the occasional phone call until they finally met up again along Boston shores nearly four years later. They had both seen each other through important moments in their lives like graduating from college, getting their first jobs and even heartbreaking moments like the end of certain romantic relationships.

The latter had brought them together that fateful night nearly three years ago. Zack had ended his relationship with Maya (one he had maintained throughout college) and Maddie had broken off her engagement with Jeff. Both had been incredibly difficult: Zack had caught Maya cheating on him with a former boyfriend of hers and Maddie and Jeff had grown slowly apart after keeping their relationship afloat for close to two years. But both Maddie and Zack had realised that the end of both of their relationships had been for the best and tried to boost their staggering morale with each other's company.

That had been the state of things when Maddie had opened up a bottle of bubbly on Christmas Eve, sitting Indian-style on the plush caramel carpet of her living room floor alongside Zack in front of a roaring fire as they clinked their champagne flutes together haphazardly. And the more they lamented about their lost loves and crappy jobs, the more they drank till they had consumed the entire bottle between themselves.

And then something unexpected happened when Maddie accidentally spilled champagne onto Zack's shirt, droplets of alcohol splashing haphazardly onto his nose and lips. In her drunken state, Maddie had apologised incessantly while laughing uproariously at the mess she'd made. Under normal circumstances, she would've just gotten Zack to take off his shirt before getting to her feet and tossing into the washing machine and getting him a different shirt in the meanwhile.

But Maddie was past the point of rational thinking. Instead, when Zack asked her how he was going to get rid of the stickiness on his nose and mouth, Maddie had responded by spontaneously sucking on Zack's nose before lapping at the droplets of champagne on his lips with her tongue in one swift manoeuvre. Something had shifted subtly in Zack's blue-green eyes when Maddie did this, causing him to lick his lips in turn, his eyes black under the firelight. Then without thinking twice about it, he moved quickly and engulfed Maddie in a heated kiss, cupping the back of her head with his hand to bring her infinitely closer to him, biting sensually at her bottom lip with sudden intensity.

In a haphazardly disorderly fashion, they began ripping at each other's shirts, raspy breathing filling the entire room as they began rapidly discarding their clothing. And then it became a pure battle of wills as they wrestled each other to the ground, Zack finally getting the upper-hand as he flipped Maddie onto her back and had his way with her right there on the plush carpet. Maddie was only too happy to oblige, the champagne making her cheeks flushed and her mind hazy as she matched Zack's thrusts expediently, a burn creeping along her legs and her back from Zack's industrious pumping, driving her deeper and deeper into the carpet each time. And then Maddie changed their positions and got on top, her nails digging mercilessly into Zack's muscular chest as she rode him without a care, their lips brushing together from time to time. All that could be heard in the living room for hours after that was frantic breathing and panting, coupled with breathy moans of pleasure.

And that had been the start of what most people would deem as a 'friends with benefits' scenario. But it was more than that for Maddie and Zack. Sure, they had sex without strings attached and they had what could be called an 'open relationship' in the sense that they dated other people along with their own personal agreement. But they also talked and laughed together, especially when they were through with christening every single part of her apartment. They'd lie in her bed for hours at a time just talking about everything and nothing at the same time. Maddie could be herself completely around Zack without fear of reproach or rejection. And even when she couldn't always open up to him, Zack never got clingy or forced her to confide in him. He just let her be and always had his arms open, ready and waiting for her each time.

They both cared about each other a great deal. But neither of them had been ready to take the next step in making their arrangement more than what it was intended to be on account of Maya and Jeff. At least, that's what Maddie had been trying to convince herself of this entire time. She reasoned that she and Zack could never be a real couple in the true sense of the world for specific reasons such as their demanding jobs and insane work schedules.

Zack was now a licensed pilot working for Pan American. His flight roster was so intense that he barely touched down in Boston for longer than a day at a time before he had to fly clear across the country or across the globe at a moment's notice. But whenever he was in town, he and Maddie always made arrangements to meet up for dinner and drinks to catch up like old friends before heading back to her apartment later in the night for hours of passionate lovemaking. And they also tried to get together over holiday seasons too, knowing how the other despised spending holidays like Christmas alone. They never did anything positively spectacular when they were together, but the times were always special for them. And after the stressful year that Maddie had endured, she wanted nothing more than to sink into Zack's strong arms and just melt away completely.

But that was against the rules. Maddie knew now that she wanted more, that she was finally ready for more with Zack. But life was just too complicated and unpredictable at the worst of times. And Maddie also feared that Zack didn't reciprocate her growing feelings for him, that this was indeed just an 'arrangement' between them, only to be used when it was convenient for both of them. The thought depressed Maddie to no end, considering that she still hadn't received any word from Zack on whether he would even be back in Boston in time for Christmas this year.

Maddie worried that he had somehow sensed the tenor of the desperation in her words as she typed feverishly away on her Netbook Pro, expressing her deep desire of wanting to see him. She had scared him off by making her feelings all too plain without really saying the words. Now, none of his family members would get to see him for the holidays and it was all her fault. A stream of angry and bitter tears clouded her eyes and fell down her cheeks as she pondered on this depressing thought. Why did she have to go and ruin a perfectly satisfactory arrangement on account of her feelings?

Just then her home phone rang sharply, disrupting her melancholic thoughts. Wiping hurriedly at her eyes with her fingers, Maddie jogged over to the phone to answer it, trying her best to compose herself before getting rid of whoever was on the other line.

"Hello?" Maddie answered.

"Hi, am I speaking to Maddie Fitzpatrick?" a deep voice belonging to a man asked politely.

"This is she. May I ask who's calling?" Maddie questioned curiously.

"My name's Darryl Jenson, and I work for UPS. I'm actually in your building right now as we speak with a package that you need to sign for." He introduced in business-like fashion.

"Someone sent me a package on Christmas Eve? May I ask what it is?" Maddie prodded suspiciously.

"I'm not entirely sure, Ma'am. All I can tell you is that the package has a stamp on it from Vanity Fair." Darryl replied simply.

"There must be some mistake. I'm not expecting anything from Vanity Fair, least of all on Christmas Eve." Maddie answered somewhat ungraciously.

"Oh, there's no mistake, Ma'am. It's a package from Vanity Fair and it's addressed to a Miss Madeline Margaret Genevieve Miranda Catherine Fitzpatrick." Darryl replied assuredly.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I don't feel very comfortable signing for something when I don't have the faintest idea what it's for." Maddie replied irritably.

"Well, I'd love to take it back to my building. But unfortunately, you have to sign for it, otherwise I'll lose my job." Darryl countered in somewhat of a snippy tone.

Maddie really wasn't in the mood for this on any other regular day, much less Christmas Eve.

"Besides, I'm already outside your apartment door. We don't have to be difficult about this. You just have to sign for the package and I'll be on my merry way lickety-split like. Get it, 'merry way'?" Darryl joked feebly, which didn't impress Maddie in the least.

Maddie heard a series of knocks on her front as she stalked towards it at the same time with her home phone still attached to her ear. She hung up sharply and unlocked the door, ready to have it out with the delivery man.

"Your superior's gonna hear about this-" Maddie fumed and stopped short.

She wasn't facing a UPS delivery man at all, but one Zack Martin, still dressed in his pilot garb with cellphone in hand, grinning slyly from ear to ear.

"Oh boy, I'd better start looking for another job right away," he answered sneakily while biting his bottom lip mischievously.

"Zack!" Maddie exclaimed happily without a trace of anger evident in her voice.

Zack laughed heartily in response when Maddie launched herself into his arms, her hands wrapped tightly around his neck while she held him close. Zack's hands moved protectively around her petite waist while he hugged her back, enjoying the closeness of her warm body against his after such a long absence.

"Zack, what are you doing here?" Maddie asked wonderingly, moving her face away from Zack's neck to stare deep into his blue eyes.

"You didn't really think I'd skip out on our Christmas plans did ya, Sweet Thang?" Zack asked in an amused tone while tapping Maddie's nose playfully.

"Of course not. It's just that…you didn't reply back to my email." Maddie offered lamely.

"I'm sorry about that. I've been travelling all morning long just to get back to Boston in time. I haven't even checked my email yet," Zack answered truthfully.

"Oh. Then I feel really stupid." Maddie responded awkwardly.

"How come?" Zack questioned innocently.

"It's not important." Maddie replied hurriedly, trailing a nervous hand through her blonde tresses.

"Uh, maybe we should move this reunion into your place instead," Zack mused, casting a sceptical eye around the hallway just outside Maddie's apartment.

"Sure, sorry." Maddie apologised meekly, stepping backwards through the front door, Zack following her quietly with bags in hand.

As soon as Maddie had shut and locked the front door behind her, she leaned against the door and just studied Zack for a few seconds. He looked the same as always: shaggy blonde hair (which looked thoroughly windswept), same piercing blue eyes, which looked somewhat tired upon closer inspection and as tall and as lean as ever. A small smile crept on her face the longer she looked at him. She couldn't put into words just how glad she was to see him and how much she had missed him these past few months. Without thinking twice about it, she was back in his strong arms once more, clinging tightly to him like her life depended on it.

"Hey, it's ok. Why the long face? I thought you'd be happy to see me." Zack mused worriedly while wiping away a few lone tears from Maddie's cheeks.

"Don't mind me. I'm so happy you're here right now, I can't even tell you. I was just worried that you wouldn't make it back to Boston this year for Christmas." Maddie confessed morosely.

"Well then, you were worried for nothing. There's no where else I'd rather be than right here with you, Sweet Thang." Zack replied earnestly, caressing Maddie's cheek gently with his fingers.

Maddie tried her best to compose herself despite the figurative swelling of her heart in her chest. So she turned her attention to his bags, which lay on the carpet in the living room.

"What's with all the bags? I thought you just came back from LA." Maddie commented lightly, steering the conversation in another direction altogether.

"I did. The black bag's got all my dirty laundry in it. The other bag's got an assortment of things in it for dinner." Zack replied evenly.

"We're having dinner here? But it's only Christmas Eve, Zack. It's not as important as dinner on Christmas Day." Maddie reminded in spite of herself.

"Au contraire, Madeline. Christmas Eve is just as important as Christmas Day. And I intend on ringing that particular bell well into tomorrow. Amongst other things," Zack noted slyly while giving Maddie's voluptuous body a deliberate once-over, causing her to blush furiously.

"Zack, you didn't have to get dinner. I could've whipped up something for us if I had known you were coming," Maddie offered lightly.

"No way, I wanted you to be surprised. Besides, neither of us can cook, even if our lives depended on it. So I got us some goodies from the Paul Revere Mart." Zack explained brightly.

Maddie smiled widely as Zack placed one of his bags atop the kitchen counter and began retrieving a host of things from deep within. He pulled out a huge Christmas ham, a series of cold Turkey slices from another container, a plastic container with Cranberry sauce in it, chocolate pudding, a metallic flask containing egg nog, a French loaf, a container filled with fresh vegetables and greens and a bottle of Maddie's favourite champagne.

"Zack, how did you fit all of this into a bag?" Maddie questioned in amazement.

"Wayne helped me. The guy's a total wang, but he sure knows how to pack a bag." Zack explained teasingly, causing Maddie to chuckle.

"We just need to heat up the turkey and the ham in the oven. The rest can go in the refrigerator." Zack added in a professional manner.

Maddie grinned and acquiesced. As she placed the meat in the oven, she stole a furtive glance at Zack, who had begun on cutting the bread into slices. She smiled secretively to herself, idly thinking how perfect Zack looked inside her home.

"Ok, it should take a few minutes for the ham and the turkey to heat up. Why don't you go wash up in the meantime?" Maddie offered graciously.

"Thanks. I took a cab straight from the airport, so I didn't get a chance to splash any water on my face. I'll be right back." Zack replied with obvious relief before jogging to Maddie's bathroom.

Maddie grinned to herself and grabbed two champagne flutes from her kitchen cupboard. She released the cork on the bottle with a satisfying pop and began pouring generous amounts of champagne into each glass. Zack returned a few minutes later, smelling like a mixture of soap and Old Spice.

"What did you do in there? Take a shower?" Maddie joked lightly.

"Uh uh. It took me a minute to wash my hands and freshen up. I was putting your present under the tree." Zack explained softly.

"Zack, you didn't have to get me a gift," Maddie murmured in a small voice, feeling strangely self-conscious.

"Of course I did. It's Christmas and it's you." Zack replied evenly with a small smile on his face.

"I put it right next to my gift under the tree. We can open them at the stroke of midnight," he added gently.

"Shall we?" he asked promptly, extending his hand towards Maddie.

She grinned in turn and laced their hands together as Zack led her back into the kitchen.

Ignoring the dining room table altogether, Zack and Maddie placed the food and drinks on the coffee table and enjoyed their sumptuous dinner together while seated on the plush living room carpet. Their heads rested leisurely against the foot of the living room sofa while they talked and laughed animatedly, filling each other in on the past few months they had been apart. Every now and then, they stole glances at each other in-between natural pauses before returning wholeheartedly to the conversation once more.

After Zack had insisted on taking the dirty dishes off of the coffee table and stacking them in the dishwasher, Maddie was surprised to hear the sound of light music coming from the speakers on her CD player in the living room. She glanced up and looked off to the right where Zack stood, grinning widely with the remote control in his hand. Then he moved towards Maddie and placed the remote control on top of the coffee table.

"May I have this dance?" he asked softly.

Maddie stared up at Zack for a second or two before nodding and holding out both hands in the air. Zack took the bait and pulled her up onto her feet and into his arms in one fell swoop, as if she didn't weigh a thing. And then they began swaying to and fro: Zack's hands resting on the small of Maddie's back while she draped her hands around his neck, their bodies pressed together. They had discarded of their shoes hours ago, her bare feet and his socks making no noise on the springy carpet as they moved in unison. She began chuckling softly when Zack began deliberately singing along to the song playing in the background, the tiny multi-coloured baubles on the Christmas tree reflecting on their faces.

"Those aren't the right lyrics," Maddie pointed out lightly, trying her best to keep a straight face at Zack's shenanigans.

"I know. I just enjoy watching your face light up when I get it wrong," Zack answered easily with a big grin on his face.

"How do you always know exactly what to do to make me smile, Zack Martin?" Maddie asked seriously.

"Years of watching you and stalking you during your shifts at the Tipton," Zack teased jocularly.

"Yip, that must be it," Maddie agreed, matching his tone.

"I'm really glad you're here, Zack." She added earnestly while staring steadily up at him while he leant over her.

"There's no where else I'd rather be than right here with you, Maddie." Zack responded sincerely, his grip on her waist tightening with each passing second.

"Merry Christmas, Sweet Thang." he wished in a gentle whisper.

"But it's not midnight yet, Zack." Maddie teased, having glanced at the hands on her watch, which showed that there was still a few minutes left to go.

"It will be once I'm done kissing you," Zack practically growled before attaching his lips to Maddie's.

Maddie emitted a small moan at the feel of Zack's lips pressed forcefully against hers. Her hands left his neck and moved frantically through his shaggy blonde hair while she matched his exuberant kisses. Zack's hands in turn moved lower over Maddie's back till they rested on the backs of her thighs. Maddie mewled with pleasure when Zack began caressing her posterior, kneading the skin slowly through the thin fabric of her dress with his hands. Maddie's lips left Zack's and moved down to his neck, sucking lightly on his collarbone before moving lower, her hands moving upwards to pop open a few of the buttons on Zack's dress shirt. Zack growled in a low raspy tone at the feel of Maddie's sensual lips moving along his throat, progressing further down each time.

"Maddie," he groaned in ecstasy, his breath coming out in shallow gasps.

"Zack," Maddie breathed in turn, her blackened eyes turning to face Zack as she gazed intently up at him.

"I want you," he murmured in a low voice, running his fingertips along the curvy lines of her swollen lips, causing her to shiver with pleasure.

"Then take me," Maddie answered without hesitation, her warm breath cascading across his neck.

"All night long," she whispered seductively in his ear, causing the erection which was forming in his pants, to harden all the more.

Without needing a second invitation, Zack suddenly scooped Maddie into his arms. Instead of going straight to her bedroom, he propelled her all the way to the outskirts of the living room before slamming her against the wall and covering her body with his own. Maddie moved her supple leg up towards Zack's obvious erection and began grinding rapidly against him while they continued kissing heatedly. Zack pushed his hips into Maddie's, causing her dress to ride up even higher over her waist while his hand closed around her wrists like shackles, pinning her to the wall. Then his other hand slipped into her velvet panties and began stroking hurriedly at her bundle of nerves, causing her breath to hitch in her throat as she pressed her mouth hard against his.

"Zack," Maddie moaned in a throaty whisper, her hips rocking against his with reckless abandon.

"Bedroom…now," she commanded painstakingly.

Zack grinned against her mouth as he hoisted her back up into his arms and carried her rapidly to her room. After he put her back down onto the ground, Maddie moved well into his personal space and began undoing the rest of the buttons on his shirt in quick succession. Zack took that opportunity to begin kissing and nipping at Maddie's supple neck, causing her to tilt her head backwards in ecstasy. His trembling fingers found the straps on her dress and pushed them down hurriedly, the rest of the dress falling down around her ankles. Maddie made short work of unclasping the buckle on Zack's belt and unzipping his pants before frantically pushing them down over his hips.

After Maddie had stepped out of her dress and Zack had stepped out of his pants, she began rolling his shirt off of his arms while kissing his shoulder blades and chest hungrily in one swift manoeuvre before letting the soft material fall soundlessly to the floor. Then she pushed him onto her bed, his back hitting the duvet with a loud thump as she climbed on top of him. Straddling him in a single motion, Maddie reached behind her and undid the clasp on her black Victoria's Secret bra with a loud snap before tossing it onto the floor. Zack's hands moved towards Maddie's lithe breasts as he began stroking the taut nipples roughly with his thumbs, causing her to mewl keenly at his touch. Her hands in turn moved down towards his boxers as she began palming his erection through the silky fabric. Zack hissed and closed his eyes, his hips arching forward with each touch of Maddie's dainty fingers.

"Maddie, I need you so badly," Zack moaned through gritted teeth, his hands gripping her waist tightly as she ground her body against his.

Maddie grinned enticingly at Zack before reaching over and opening up the drawer in her pedestal beside the bed. She pulled out a foil wrapper and opened it with her teeth, causing Zack to lick his lips in anticipation. Then she rolled a condom onto his erect member after he had removed his boxers and his socks. Then she slid out of her silky black panties and crawled over him till their faces were lined up together.

"Well then, I'd better not keep you waiting long," she purred seductively before impaling herself on his girth.

Zack's breath caught in his throat as Maddie began moving quickly overhead with quick and heady thrusts. Zack's hands moved towards her hips as he began pumping steadily into her.

"Oh my God, Zack," Maddie breathed huskily while she continued riding him.

"Ungh, Maddie! You feel so good," Zack moaned throatily while moving with her.

Maddie gripped the headboard so hard that the wood would've normally splintered under other circumstances as she kept up a steady rhythm, enjoying the way that Zack gripped her waist and pulled her closer to him every so often so that he could brush his lips against hers. Maddie began stroking urgently at her clit to bring herself closer to the edge as the minutes ticked away seamlessly.

"Zack! Go harder and faster," Maddie pleaded hoarsely when it seemed like the insatiable burn forming in her belly and between her legs wouldn't dissipate.

She gasped in surprise when Zack complied with her request by flipping her onto her back and resting his body against his. He grasped at both her legs as he penetrated her deeper with each thrust. Maddie's hands moved up towards his chest as her body arched forward while Zack ploughed her relentlessly, over and over again. Maddie groaned in disappointment each time that Zack left her body, just to moan with pleasure each time he filled her again and pumped industriously at her inner walls.

"Zack!" Maddie cried out in ecstasy, feeling herself nearing her final release.

"Maddie! Come with me," Zack urged painstakingly while he repeatedly drove himself further and further into her.

Zack could feel Maddie's release tugging at him sharply, pulling him deeper into her as her inner walls clamped down all around him. He rolled his hips every few strokes, hitting each of Maddie's erogenous zones with dedicated precision.

"Zack, I'm coming!" Maddie yelled out.

"Me too! Let it go! Come with me!" Zack cried out in turn, his chest surging forward with each thrust of his hips.

And then they were both tumbling over into blinding white light, their bodies crashing against each other's one last time. Zack grasped at Maddie's hand which he held above her head, his face buried deep into her shoulder while he caught his breath. Maddie wrapped her other hand around the back of Zack's head while she gasped out in shallow breaths, savouring the feeling of Zack still being inside of her. He made no move to lay on his side, so Maddie held him all the while, her fingertips trailing along the smooth planes of his moist back in lethargic fashion.

* * *

When Maddie awoke a few hours later, she realised to her disappointment that it was nearly 10am and the sun was already high in the sky on Christmas morning. Her groggy mind filtered through the events of the night before, causing a serene smile to cross her lovely face. But it evaporated almost instantly when her hand swept across the duvet to find Zack's sleeping form beside her, only to encounter empty space.

Then the truth hit her like a ton of bricks: Zack had left while she was asleep. Their incredible night together hadn't been more than just a mind-blowing roll in the hay for him. Without any warning, Maddie felt burning hot tears scalding her cheeks, which she wiped at hastily. She got out of her lonely bed and put on her favourite red silken bathrobe and literally stumbled out of her bedroom, in search of a strong mug of coffee. The absence of Zack's bags on the living room floor seemed to confirm her suspicions all the more as she cast a sullen look at the presents, which were still under the Christmas tree.

So much for the holiday season being different this year.

Someone whistling in close proximity startled Maddie out of her morbid reverie. Then Zack came strolling through her front door, dressed in his clothes from the night before, carrying a brown paper bag in his arms.

"Zack!" Maddie exclaimed in surprise.

"Who else were you expecting? The cast of 'Jersey Shore'?" Zack questioned with a teasing grin on his face.

"I thought you left," Maddie returned quietly.

"Yeah, I did. To get some breakfast for the two of us," Zack pointed out patiently.

He was startled when tears fell from Maddie's eyes and splashed down her cheeks. He quickly jogged to the kitchen counter and placed the brown bag down before returning to her side.

"Hey, what's all this?" Zack asked worriedly, trying his best to calm Maddie down from her sudden outburst.

"I'm sorry, I'm just being stupid," Maddie mumbled sheepishly while she wiped away at her tears.

"No, you're not being stupid. But you are kind of freaking me out here. What's wrong, Sweet Thang? Did something happen while I was gone?" Zack asked in concern, his hands going towards Maddie's shoulders.

"When I woke up and you weren't lying next to me, I thought you left because you weren't coming back. That last night was a mistake," Maddie admitted miserably.

"Why would last night have been a mistake?" Zack asked curiously, gauging Maddie's eyes for an explanation.

"Because…we do this every time you come back into town from one of your trips. And before this, I was ok with our arrangement, because it was what we both needed and wanted. But now…" Maddie trailed off.

"It's not enough?" Zack asked shrewdly.

Maddie, who had been avoiding Zack's penetrating stare, finally dared to look up at him and nodded slowly.

"You're absolutely right, Maddie. We've been fooling ourselves thinking we could keep this going for as long as we did without things becoming complicated." Zack stated seriously.

Maddie nodded again and bowed her head, readying herself for the worst.

"And I screwed up big time by falling hard for you in the process," he added softly.

For a moment, Maddie didn't quite understand what Zack had just said to her. But when she finally chanced yet another look at him, she realised that he was smiling broadly and stroking her chin with a loving caress.

"What did you just say?" Maddie asked in surprise.

"I said that I'm falling hard for you. Scratch that, I'm already past the point of no return." Zack confessed earnestly.

"But I don't understand."

"I'm an idiot. I've closed off of my heart for so long because of Maya's betrayal years ago, because I thought she was the woman that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. But she could never hold a candle to you, Maddie, no one can. Besides my own brother, you've been the one and only constant in my life for all these years; you've been there for me through everything I've gone through, both the good and the bad. I should've realised how I felt about you a long time ago, especially when you didn't marry Jeff. But I was just so stubborn and in denial and afraid to let myself love you. I didn't realise that I wanted and needed to love you until I got your email a few days ago." Zack declared steadily.

"My email? But I thought you didn't get it, that you didn't get a chance to read it," Maddie protested in bewilderment.

"I lied. I read it on my BlackBerry during a flight simulation that I took some of the new trainees through. And it made me want to get to you as soon as I could." Zack replied sincerely.

"Really?" Maddie breathed happily.

"Of course. I just wanted to you to have the best Christmas ever, the way you deserve. And I guess I just wanted to be a part of that. It's not enough for me to just spend the holidays with you. I wanna be with you all the time, if you'll have me." Zack murmured awkwardly, looking distinctly nervous for the first time since the start of the conversation.

Maddie caught Zack completely off guard when she launched herself unexpectedly into his arms and hugged him tightly, a fresh batch of tears spilling across his dress shirt.

"I'm so happy to hear you say that. I feel the same way." Maddie murmured earnestly.

"Really?" Zack asked hopefully.

"Really. I'm just sorry that we wasted so much time after I ended things with Jeff. I was pretty stubborn too," Maddie admitted seriously.

"I've always been waiting for you to come back home to me," she whispered genuinely, her hands moving to his face to cup his cheeks gently.

Zack heaved a huge sigh of relief before swooping down on Maddie and pressing his lips eagerly against hers. Maddie grinned into the kiss and grasped tightly at Zack, her hands moving through his hair while she held onto him.

"What about your bags? Where did you put them?" Maddie asked abruptly.

"I put them in your hallway closet in the meantime. I didn't want either of us to trip over them; Mr. Moseby's living proof that accidents happen all the time," Zack chortled genially while holding Maddie close.

"You forget that you were usually the one causing all of his accidents," Maddie teased lightly.

"Well, I guess there is such a thing as selective memory," Zack offered cleverly, causing Maddie to giggle.

"I love you, Maddie Fitzpatrick. It's always been you," he breathed while he rested his forehead against hers when they finally broke part.

"I love you so much, Zack Martin." Maddie replied slowly, closing her eyes momentarily.

"Oh really? And just how much do you love me?" Zack questioned slyly.

"Why don't you stick around and find out?" Maddie asked tantalisingly while nipping playfully at his bottom lip.

"I'm sorry, Maddie, but I can't." Zack apologised sheepishly.

"Why not?" Maddie demanded suspiciously.

"Because I sorta already promised my mom and Cody that we'd see them for Christmas lunch and dinner in a few hours," Zack answered brightly, chuckling at Maddie's look of relief.

"Wow. Spending the holidays with the family seems so…normal for us." Maddie marvelled lightly while slipping her arms around Zack's neck.

"I don't know about you, but I kinda like the sound of that," Zack replied earnestly while kissing Maddie's cheek delicately.

"Me too," she agreed, matching his tone and staring deep into his eyes.

"Tell you what: we'll stick around for a traditional cup of eggnog with my family after dinner before we come up with some ridiculous lie to drag ourselves back here. Then you can do whatever you like to me for the next few hours after that," Zack promised smoothly.

"Hmm, anything I want, huh? That sounds promising. And just what kind of lie are we going to come up with then?" Maddie asked demurely while running her hands all over the planes of Zack's shoulder blades.

"I could say that I hurt my back," Zack offered mischievously.

"What a coincidence, that's exactly what I planned on doing to you in the next few hours." Maddie marvelled with renewed intrigue.

"You know me, I like going for the pre-emptive strike," Zack teased smoothly.

"You sure do," Maddie agreed, a radiant smile playing on her lips.

"Now that I've got your attention, why don't we tuck into some breakfast before the coffee gets cold? Then we can open up our Christmas presents," Zack suggested lightly while kissing Maddie's nose.

"That sounds great to me. I can't wait for you to see what I got you," Maddie replied eagerly.

"I don't need a fancy Christmas present to make me happy this year, Sweet Thang. I've already got the best gift that I could ever want: the girl of my dreams and she loves me back." Zack responded sincerely, pulling Maddie into yet another warm embrace.

"Keep talking like that, and I'll let you unwrap me a few more times during the day," Maddie purred seductively before pulling Zack in for a searing kiss which took his breath away.

"Starting now," Zack murmured in-between kisses, his hands slipping down to undo the silk strings on Maddie's bathrobe.

Maddie sighed pleasurably and rested her head in the crook of Zack's neck. In that moment, she felt like she could stay just like this forever: standing in her living room with the man she loved to distraction.

And just like when she was a little girl, she wished that every day could be Christmas.

* * *

**A/N: I definitely got some inspiration from James Doyle's "Unopened Box" for this collection, with particular reference to the unwrapping of certain individuals ; ) Happy holidays, everyone!**


End file.
